Random Meet-ups
by Jinxup116
Summary: What happens when TD contestants bump into each other at really random places? Review or PM me your request, and I will try to do it! More instructions inside :-) rated T just in case. This chapter: What happens when two contestants are at the same school? Read to find out!
1. Instructions

**Hey guys! So this is just a really random idea that I came up with, and I thought: why not write it up and post it on here?**

**So basically, all you have to do is send in a request (via review or PM). It must include:**

**Who you want to randomly meet up (maximum of 4 please). They can be friends, enemies, boyfriend/girlfriend, or had not much interaction on the show.**

**Where about (like at a supermarket or a café)**

**When – preferably between seasons, but if it's during TDROTI, then you can have some of the veterans meet up. This bit is really important, because it'll help me work out what stage they're at (e.g. Courtney and Gwen after TDAS**

**Time of year – summer, autumn etc. I'll sort out the weather :P**

**Characters can be in as many chapters/scenarios as you like. They don't have to have the same role or always be at the same place. For example, DJ could be working at a video store and see Geoff there, and the next chapter DJ's in he buys an ice cream from an ice cream truck and encounters Katie and Sadie in the line.**

**First chapter will be up by the end of next week so get your reviews or PMs in!**

**Also, I'm on my winter holidays now (literally 'chilling' in the southern hemisphere) so I will update all my other stories very soon!**

**Oh, and happy Independence Day to all you USA people :D hope you have a blast!**

**-Jinx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's the first proper chapter, and it was requested by TDguy! Props for the idea! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: Do I own Total Drama? Ha, I wish, but nada. Also, I will make up locations for each chapter if needed.**

"WHAAAAA!"

"EEK!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

That was pretty much all you could hear on the new roller coaster at an amusement park in Montreal. Lots of screaming, as they zoomed around tight turns, loop-de-loops, and dark tunnels. After a while, it finally stops at the bottom, and everyone gets off, feeling dizzy as ever. From the front carriage, Courtney stumbles out, followed by a girl with long, honey-brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

"Phew…uh-oh, I think I went on there too many times." The girl giggles. "I feel sooo dizzy!"

"How many times did you go on it?" Courtney asks her.

"…3."

"Stella! Seriously!"

"What? I like trying out the new rides a few times!"

"You did that while I was off getting us some hot chips? Because you are an idiot!" Courtney falls to the ground, partly from dizziness and partly from laughing.

"Hey!" Stella complains.

"Sorry, it's just too funny! Ugh, now I can't get up!"

"And I really need to pee."

"Uh…thanks for telling the world."

"Hehe, it's alright. You wanna come?"

"No, it's ok. I'll wait here until I feel normal."

"Normal…oh, yeah. Haha, have fun!" Stella runs off in the direction of the toilets.

"Well…this is going to be fun."

Five minutes later, and Courtney is feeling a lot better. But there's no sign of Stella yet.

"Huh? She'd be back by now. This place is pretty big…she may have gotten lost. I'll text her." She digs her hand into her pocket, and it comes out empty-handed. "Where's my phone? Oh, darn it, that's right! I left it on charge at home! I guess I'll just have to go look for her."

Courtney gets up and walks off, looking at every stall and all the rides, trying to find her friend.

"Courtney! Over here!" A girl's voice calls out to her.

"Stella?" Courtney asks, breaking into a jog.

"No! Wrong way! *gasp* WATCH OUT!"

The CIT quickly snaps her head back before crashing into someone. She is blown back by the impact and lands on her back.

"Owwww…" She moans, slowly sitting up. "Sorry! I wasn't look…SCOTT?"

"No, it was…COURTNEY?"

Both immediately stand up, visibly shocked.

"I um-" They say at the same time. "Well it's-" Try again. "Can you-"

"Ugh, this is useless." Courtney huffs. "Can't you just let me talk?"

"No, can't _you_ just let _me_ talk?" Scott retorts.

"Uh…guys?" Someone says.

"But you were interrupting me!"

"I think it was the other way round!"

"No it wasn't! I spoke first!"

"Guys?"

"No, I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"I could get my lawyers to prove you wrong!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" They shout, turning to face the person, who was, in fact, Beth.

"Beth?" Courtney exclaims. "I didn't know it was you! Sorry!"

"It's ok." The farm girl cheerfully replies. "But can you guys please stop arguing? No offense, but you kinda sounded like little kids."

Scott hangs his head in embarrassment and Courtney awkwardly looks away.

"Sorry." They mumble.

"Thank you. Now sort out your problems and whatever else you need to do. I gotta get back to the candyfloss stall. My Mom will be wanting to know where I am." Beth says before running off.

Courtney and Scott look at each other for a few seconds.

"So…yeah, I guess we were a bit stupid there." The former admits.

"Yeah, I think so too." The latter replies. "I mean, who argues about talking?"

"Ha, that is ridiculous. Oh…also, sorry for…you know…what happened on the show."

"Eh, it's ok. Just another stupid thing to argue about."

The two chuckle quietly.

"So, you…uh…wanna catch a movie sometime?" Scott asks.

"I'd like that. I'll text you tonight and we can sort out what we want to see."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

The two go off in different directions. Courtney sees Stella waiting by the hotdog stand.

"You ok?" Her friend asks.

"You know what? I'm fine." She happily replies. "Now where's that water ride you were talking about earlier?"

**So, that's it for chapter 1! Keep those requests coming, and you might see yours in the next chapter!**

**As for now, stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D couple of notes before I start…**

**As you may have noticed, two of my other fics (TDWT Take Two and TDWO) have not been updated recently. Sorry if you've been waiting for them, but I'm stuck on both, so they will be on a temporary hiatus until I can complete the next chapter for each.**

**Secondly, I may decide to do requests from previous chapters if I get stuck. Or, if I'm really stuck, I might do my own. This one was requested by Heliflores :-)**

**Do I own Total Drama? Nope, not at all. Wish I did though. That would be cool. No, that would be awesome...epic…alright, alright, on with the story!**

On a warm summer's day, Anne Maria and Zoey are both at the supermarket. Thing is, neither girl knows that the other is there.

Anne Maria had a dinner to attend at her parents' house, and is busy getting ingredients for a lasagne. Meanwhile, Zoey had just been at the gym, and had quickly stopped by to get a snack and also some cleaning necessities. Her friend Lara is there as well.

"So, yeah, once he told me that, I just told him to not hide it away and be open about it." Lara says.

"Wow, poor guy. Having something like that must be real hard, especially if his parents don't even want to know. Why don't they though?"

"Because his sister Lizzie has been through depression before, and they don't want to get all hooked up in it again."

"That's ridiculous! Why would they do that?"

"Absolutely no idea. At least Lizzie…OMG wait there just a sec! I think I saw someone else from that show!"

Lara runs off, leaving Zoey alone. She rolls her eyes, smiling. Her friend would and always will go absolutely crazy whenever she saw one of her favorite celebrities.

Zoey then remembers that they didn't have anything for dinner. Turning around to face the shelves laden with pasta, she grabs a box of penne. At the same time, a seemingly familiar tanned hand grabs a box of lasagne sheets.

"Mhmm! Can't have dat lasagne without these babies!" A person to Zoey's left mutters. "Oh…what you doin' here Red?"

The indie chick immediately recognises the voice and whirls around to face Anne Maria.

"Uh…well, what are _you_ doing here?" She inquires nervously.

"I'm…uh…getting some stuff for a family dinner."

"Ok…and I've…just been at the gym, so I came here to get a snack, something for dinner, and some dishcloths."

Anne Maria looks at her watch, and exclaims something in another language which Zoey presumes to be Italian. The jersey reject runs off to the check-out, passing a bewildered Lara along the way.

"But…I swear I saw her near the spices! Which are at the other end of the supermarket!" She exclaims, pointing behind her. "It must have been someone else!"

Zoey just looks on. Not only did her friend go loco for celebs, but she was also a bit blonde, despite her natural light brown hair.

**Ta-da! How was that?**

**Now, I've thought about some meet-ups that I myself would like to happen. So, one of them will be in the next chapter, but which one it is will be for you readers to decide!**

**So, take your pick:  
A. Duncan, Gwen and Courtney at a restaurant (pre-TDAS, so it's gonna be good)  
B. Beardo and Harold at a recording studio (epic beat-boxing will ensue!)  
C. Lindsay and Heather at model try-outs (warning: cat fights!)  
D. Amy, Samey, Katie and Sadie at a beach (Samey will be ditching Amy for the BFFs) **

**Send your reviews in, saying which meet-up you'd like best. I'll also create a poll, and whichever one has the most votes will be the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii guys! So, last chapter I told you guys to vote for which meet-up you'd like best. Although A received a few votes, the winner is...D! Thanks to all who voted :-)**

**So, there will be a bit of an after-story, and something surprising will happen! Care to find out? Then read on!**

**Whoa, WAIT! Before you do, I just want to say that I don't own Total Drama.**

"Samey! Get me my surfboard!" Amy orders. "I'm going surfing after this!"

*sigh* "Ok then." Samey gets up from her towel.

It had been the twins' birthday a couple of days ago. Amy got a brand-new, hot pink surfboard and a purple and white striped strapless bikini, whilst Samey was given a baby pink, second-hand body board and a dark blue bikini with spaghetti straps.

As she crawls over to the two boards, a small idea forms in her head. Smiling, she picks up her sister's surfboard, walks over to Amy and dumps it on her before grabbing her body board and running off.

"OW! SAMEY!" Amy shouts, pushing it off her. She almost immediately notices that her sister is running towards the sea. "HEY, COME BACK HERE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE A SERVANT!" Samey calls.

"UGH, I'M SO TELLING MOM WHEN WE GET HOME!"

Samey knew that she sure would be dead by then, but for once she didn't care. She needed to get out and have some fun of her own. It was about time.

As she wades through the water, two girls of a similar age run past her, carrying surfboards and giggling.

_They look kinda familiar, _Samey thought.

"Ohmigosh, this is gonna be, like, so fun!" One squeals.

"Like, I know, right!" The other adds excitedly. "I hope our surfing lessons pay off!"

Now Samey knew who they were. And she can barely contain her excitement.

Her two favorite original contestants (Amy's too), Katie and Sadie.

Just then, something hits her in the back of the head, knocking her into the water.

"OUCH!" She yells as an all too familiar laugh erupts from the beach. Amy.

Sadie turns around to see what happened. "Ohmigosh, are you ok?"

"Ungh…yeah, I guess." Samey replies, sitting up. "Just my sister being a total freak."

"Wait…aren't you Sammy from the latest season?" Katie asks, turning around. "Because your sister, like, should not treat you like that! It's mean!"

Still grasping onto the fact that she'd been called by her original name, Samey continued. "Well, I've lived with it for just about all of my life, so it's fairly normal. Hey, uh…is it alright if I join you guys?"

"Sure! We've got a spare surfboard if you don't want to use that." Sadie points to the body board.

"Oh…really? You'd let me use it?"

"Like, of course!" Katie adds. "And if you like, you can keep it!"

"You'd…do that as well?"

"Anything for a new friend!"

Samey's eyes widen at the word friend. The only other friends she had were Jasmine and a couple of girls at her school, Nadine and Trina. Now, she had 2 more. And her very own surfboard.

"Wow…thanks for considering me as a friend." She says. "So, where's this surfboard then?"

Sadie runs off, and comes back carrying a black surfboard with 3 hot-pink stars printed across it, and a pink underside. She gives it to a surprised Samey.

"Well, let's go and surf!" She squeals, running through the water. Katie is not far behind, and Samey can't help but laugh and follow them, tossing her body board back onto the sand. She'd give it to Daniella, her little cousin.

Amy watches the three girls from a distance, fuming and bewildered at the same time.

_How did 2 of my TV idols become friends with Spare-my? _She thought. _And where did she get that surfboard from?_

_**Weeks later…**_

Samey had become the best of friends with Katie and Sadie. She introduced Nadine and Trina to them, and they also got to know each other. By the end of the summer holidays, every single teenage girl in their neighbourhood had met the BFFs, and, to Amy's utter anger, Samey became a lot more popular. She even gained the friendship of Alice, the resident queen B and one of Amy's long-term friends. What surprised both twins the most was that everyone else started calling her Sammy **(I'll call her that for the rest of the chapter, just so things don't get confusing :D) **

_**One surprising day…**_

It's the first day back at school after the summer holidays. Sammy waits in line at the school cafeteria, ready for her usual routine. Get Amy's lunch, meet her at the back table, and go through another lunch hour without food.

As she walks to the back table with a juice box, a chicken, lettuce and tomato wrap, and a fruit salad, she notices Amy standing in line, already carrying a small quiche on a plate.

Sammy does a double take. Amy? Getting her OWN lunch?

"You alright Sammy?" Nadine asks, walking up to her.

"I…uh…look!"

"What do you…oh…since when did she start doing that?"

"As of just now, I think. I don't get it though. I had got all these for her, thinking that she'd still be waiting for her lunch. But then I see her standing in line!"

Amy looks over at the back table. Seeing Sammy and Nadine there, she waves at _both of them_.

"Ok, now I don't get it either." Nadine mutters. "Did she just all of a sudden become nice or something?"

"I dunno. She was her normal self this morning." Sammy replies. "I clearly remember her pushing me out the door and making me walk to school this morning. When I finally arrived, she was outside the counselling room talking to Miss Fergusson about something, and the only other time I saw her was in biology, but she was on the other side of the room. She was very quiet then as well."

"Sammy, Nadine! Over here!" Trina calls from a table, already half-full with several other girls.

"Coming!" Both girls call, walking over.

As she sits down, Sammy takes one last look at her sister.

_Amy's definitely changed, _she thought, smiling. _And it looks like a change for the better_.

**Phew…woohoo! I wasn't planning on having that after-story, but all of a sudden I started typing it and I was like 'wtf, I'll do it anyway.' And I did it. Like it?**

**There will be another vote at the end of chapter 5, so stay tuned for that! Oh, and the next chapter of course XD keep up the requests!**

**-Jinx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, it's been quite a while. Back at school with one and a half more weeks to go. And I had mock exams, which was just great -_- chemistry and physics on the same day made my brain sore.**

**This chapter will be one of my own ideas. Don't worry about it though – your ideas are all really good! I just can't come up with anything to write for them.**

**Before I start, I have a little request – I am looking for a co-writer for TDWT take 2, mainly to help with the songs, but nonetheless, a co-writer. If you think you can do this, then PM me by Sunday, and I will choose who sounds best :-)**

**Ok, so this chapter is a completely random idea I got a little while ago, and it takes place sometime after TDWT. What if two contestants started senior year at the same school?**

**I don't own Total Drama, and I have absolutely no idea why I decided on these two for this chapter (honestly, I don't…you'll find out who soon).**** And it's longer than the others O_o those ideas just kept on coming…**

**Enjoy!**

"Hurry up, you doofus!" A short, slender girl with jet black hair calls from the bottom of a set of stairs. "School starts in 40 minutes!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" A male voice yells back.

Soon, an older boy with a green Mohawk runs down the stairs (I assume we all know who this is XP).

"Took you long enough." The girl snickers, smirking.

"And that's coming from the girl who's always late." Duncan shoots back, also smirking.

"Well, I was up at like, half past 6 because the neighbour's dog was being noisy, and when I went into the kitchen, there was a note from Mom saying that she and Dad had gone to work early, so I had to get all my stuff ready then. Now let's go, before we're late."

"Yes, Mom."

"OI!"

"Sorry. Yes, Elle."

"Thank-you."

The two walk out the door, just as a bus half-full with people pulls up. They get on, and find a seat each near the back.

10 minutes later, the bus pulls up outside the iron-wrought gates of Vancouver North High.

...

"Well, new school, new teachers, _no uniform_." A brown-haired boy says happily. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, except the teachers. From what I've heard they have some pretty hated teachers there." A girl with teal hair replies (no telling on who this is! XD).

"They do?"

"You didn't hear about that?"

Silence…

"You there, Robbie?"

"Oh, sorry…no, I didn't hear about it."

"Oh. Well, they do. Makes me wonder why Mom sent us here in the first place."

"Damn. I guess that's the only bad thing then."

"I don't think it's really that bad. I mean, it's only some teachers, not all of them."

"True. Hey, here we are."

The two stop next to a brick wall, a huge, white sign saying 'Vancouver North High'.

"So…this is it." Gwen says, observing the students milling around the building entrance. "I feel pretty nervous. Do you?"

"Um…sorta. But then again, I'm only a sophomore. You're a senior this year, though. That's really big."

"I know. Just one more year and I'll be off to college. Quite scary, actually. Got something to take my mind off it?"

"Hmm…" A small smile plays around on Robbie's face. "Race you to the auditorium? I think I remember where it is from the visit."

"You're nuts. But ok then, as long as…"

"YEAH!"

Robbie immediately starts running towards the building.

"…we don't get lost." Gwen finishes, sighing. "He really is nuts." She runs off after her brother.

…

*sigh* "Senior year, here I come." Duncan breathes as he enters the school building. Elle comes in after him, and runs up to her older brother's side.

"It can't be that bad. My freshman year was scary." She adds. "Ha, what sounds scariest to you? Freshman or senior?"

"That's actually a good question. I have no idea. I can't even remember what I did in freshman year."

"Ok the-"

Elle is cut off as Robbie runs past, nearly knocking her over.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" She shouts.

"Sorry!" Robbie calls, coming to a halt at the corner. "Do you guys know where the auditorium is?"

"Other side of the school." Duncan replies.

"Oh…uh, thanks! Gotta go, racing my sister there."

"Race? Ooh, I'll join in! You too." Elle playfully shoves Duncan. "I'll go round the right wing. Last one there's a rotten apple!"

"Oh yeah? Well it's not gonna be me!" Duncan races off in the other direction, followed by Robbie.

…

A couple of turns away, Gwen is going around corner after corner after winding corner. Although she doesn't know it, Elle is fast approaching.

"Ugh, where the HECK is the auditorium?" She mutters angrily. Fortunately, someone did hear her.

"This way!" Elle calls, sprinting past.

"Whoa, wait up!"

Skidding to a halt, the girl looks back at Gwen questioningly.

"Hey, is that brown-haired guy your brother?" She asks.

"Which brown-haired guy?"

"Hmm…blue baseball cap, yellow t-shirt-"

"Yep, that's him. Where is he?"

"Racing to the auditorium! Come on!"

Both run off, taking to the corners again.

"So, how long have you been here?" Gwen asks.

"Sophomore this year, so only one year so far." Elle replies. "Hey, I'm going to call my brother. He's joined in the race as well."

"Ha, ok then."

Elle pulls out her cell phone and stops by a set of lockers.

"This should be funny." She giggles.

…

*RIIIIING…RIIIIING*

"Darn it, that's my phone." Duncan mutters, pulling out his cell phone. He looks at the caller and snickers. "Right, what does she want?" He presses 'answer' and holds it up to his ear. "Yeah, what is it?"

"_Where the heck are you?"_ Elle asks over the phone.

"Standing outside the chemistry labs, where the heck are you?"

"_Next to some lockers, probably about a minute's WALK from the auditorium!"_

"We're probably a minute's walk from there as well."

"_HA! See ya there!"_

"_Tell Robbie he's dead if he beats me there!"_ Another voice calls.

…

Elle abruptly ends the call.

"RUN!" She shouts.

The two girls run off once again, laughing.

…

"Who was that?" Duncan asks as the call was ended. "It sounded kind of familiar."

"Probably my sister, saying that I'm dead if she gets there after me." Robbie replies, snickering.

"Well, let's go then. The auditorium isn't far away."

…

In an empty hallway, with a huge, white sign saying 'AUDITORIUM' in black font, Elle speeds in, panting and gasping.

"Phew…*pant*…made it…*pant*…finally."

Footsteps come from the other end of the hallway, and she gets ready to strike. Robbie runs around the corner.

"Oh, it's you again! You completely got me!" She laughs.

"Well, I am like that…I guess. It happens a lot."

"YOU DOOFUS!" A voice shouts from some distance away.

"Ohhhhhhh CRAP! GOTTA RUN!"

Robbie makes a swift 180 and runs back. Gwen is soon around the other corner, eyes narrowed and smirking. Elle quickly darts out of the way, just as the two round the corner.

"DUUUDE! LOOK OUT!" Robbie shouts, narrowly avoiding Duncan.

"What the-" The delinquent stammers, looking back.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" An all-too familiar voice to both the guys shouts.

"I know that voice!" Duncan exclaims. He whirls around, only for Gwen to crash into him.

"Oof…" The two mumble as they hit the ground.

"Geez, sorry dude, I-wait a sec…Duncan?" Gwen exclaims. "Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you went somewhere completely different!"

"Nope, I go here, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Starting senior year."

"Really?"

Elle runs around the corner to see what happened.

"Hey guys what-oh my freaking God, how the heck did this happen?" She exclaims.

"How did what happen?" Duncan asks.

"You two going to the same school!" She slaps her forehead. "Now I feel stupid for not recognizing you earlier Gwen. Sorry."

"Eh, it's ok. I'm used to it." Gwen replies, getting up. "Someone have the time?"

"Quarter past eight!" Robbie calls from around the corner. "We better get to the new students' thing. It starts in five minutes!"

"Where's it at?"

"Outside…"

*groan* "Seriously? And I came all this way, only to have to go back out there?"

"Don't worry. I've got a map."

"Where did you get it from?"

"Right here."

"Ok then."

Gwen walks around the corner as Duncan gets up, rubbing his head.

"I was not expecting that to happen." He remarks. "Not at all."

"Neither." Elle adds. "C'mon, lets' go see what teachers and subjects we have."

The two walk off in the other direction.

**Yeeeeezuuus, that was a long chapter for this fic! As I said earlier, the ideas just kept on coming.**

**So, how'd ya like it? Once again, I have no freaking idea why I chose Gwen and Duncan for this. They were just the first two characters that came to mind when I thought of this idea.**

**Ok, keep those requests up! You can send in multiple requests in one review, so if you've got more than one, then send them in!**

**As for now, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
